


Leberwurstbrote, Karnevalsmusik und jede Menge Papier

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Boerne hat Thiel nicht alles erzählt, was er gesehen hat.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Leberwurstbrote, Karnevalsmusik und jede Menge Papier

„Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Ich…muss dir da noch was erzählen.“

„Hmmja?“

Boerne wälzte sich mit einer Mühe im Bett herum, sodass er Thiel ins Gesicht sah. Es war erst die dritte Nacht, die er wieder in seiner Wohnung verbrachte nach seinem Krankenhausaufenthalt, und dass Frank jetzt hier bei ihm unter der Decke lag, war eine so natürliche Entwicklung der Dinge, dass keiner der beiden gestaunt oder auch nur eine Sekunde gezögert hatte. Sie hatten schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren, und das Leben war so kurz.

„Sieh mal, Frank, ich bin Arzt. Arzt, Professor und Rechtsmediziner.“

„Ich weiß.“ Thiels blaue Augen beobachteten ihn ruhig.

„Was ich damit sagen will – ich bin ein von Grund auf logisch veranlagter Mensch. Von esoterischem Humbug halte ich nichts.“

„Das weiß ich auch, Boerne.“ Früher hätte Thiel hier einen spöttischen Spruch gebracht, von wegen Boerne sollte mal zum Punkt kommen und nicht so lange sabbeln. Jetzt hörte er einfach nur zu.

„Und mir ist klar, dass wir uns in dieser Hinsicht sehr ähnlich sind.“ Boerne klang ein bisschen atemlos. Und zaghaft. „Aber…“

„Mja?“

„Frank, ich…ich habe sie gesehen.“

„Wen?“

„Nadeshda.“

Eine seltsame luftleere Stille explodierte im Schlafzimmer. Es war spät, und Boerne hatte diesen Zeitpunkt gewählt, um das loszuwerden, da er bei Tageslicht vermutlich den Mut verloren hätte. Mehr als die lapidare Bemerkung „Leberwurstbrote, Karnevalsmusik und jede Menge Papier“ hatte Boerne bis dato nicht über seine Nahtoderfahrung verloren, und vielleicht war das der Grund, dass Thiel jetzt sofort verstand, worauf Boerne anspielte. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht näher nachgefragt. Vielleicht aus einer unbestimmten Angst heraus, Dinge zu erfahren, die er nicht wirklich wissen wollte.

Thiel blinzelte zweimal rasch und räusperte sich dann.

„Wie…wie meinst du das?“ 

„Sie war dort…mit mir. Also, nicht mit mir, aber…wir waren für kurze Zeit im selben Warteraum.“

„Im selben…Boerne, das-“

„Du musst mir wirklich nicht sagen, dass das hanebüchen klingt. Das ist mir voll und ganz bewusst. Und ich weiß auch, dass das alles unwahrscheinlich und verrückt ist. Ich…dachte nur, vielleicht interessiert es dich.“

Thiel schnaubte, doch es klang, als versteckte er ein Schluchzen. Dann drehte er sich auf den Rücken, sodass Boerne nur noch sein mondbeschienenes Profil sehen konnte.

Wieder wurde es still. Irgendwo, in den Untiefen seines Gehirns, hörte Boerne eine Marschkapelle vorbeiziehen. 

Als er schon dachte, Thiel wäre eingeschlafen, hörte er ihn ganz leise und brüchig fragen: „Wie war sie denn so…dort?“

Boerne lächelte im Dunklen. „Nun ja, sie war normal. Ganz so, wie wir sie kennen.“ Er schluckte. “Kannten. Sie war hartnäckig. Freundlich. Obwohl man sie zwei Wochen lang hin- und hergeschickt hat und ihr Fall dann doch nie verhandelt wurde.“

Thiel atmete ruhig und regelmäßig. Es musste verdammt anstrengend sein, so ruhig und regelmäßig zu atmen, wenn es einem den Hals zuschnürte, dachte Boerne.

„Und…?“ Ein Wort, nur gekrächzt.

„Also, sie war in meinem Warteraum ganz falsch. Es war der Warteraum für die Abteilung II, musst du wissen, und Nadeshda war für die Abteilung I vorgesehen. Ein simpler Buchhaltungsfehler, wie ich vermute.“

Thiel atmete jetzt ganz flach. Er war nicht zusammengebrochen, damals, als man es ihm gesagt hatte, und in der Zeit von Boernes Unfall war er auch stark geblieben. Was hätte er denn auch sonst machen sollen? Jemand hatte den falschen Arzt ja zur Strecke bringen müssen…

„Boerne, wie…also…?“

Er verstand die unausgesprochene Frage. „Ihr ging es gut“, sagte er sanft. „Sie wirkte nicht traurig oder ängstlich, gar nichts dergleichen. Ein wenig genervt von der Warterei vielleicht“, er lachte leise, „aber ansonsten war sie ganz wie immer, das Fräulein Krusenstern.“ Er umschloss Thiels Hand mit seiner und drückte sie.

_Passen Sie gut auf sich auf, Herr Professor._

_Sie auch, Nadeshda._

„Boerne?“

„Ja, Frank?“

„Die Abteilung I…was ist das?“

Boerne lächelte. Zu der einen Träne, die jetzt aus Thiels Auge entkam und im Haar an seiner Schläfe versickerte, gesellten sich mehr und mehr. Sie glitzerten im Mondlicht. 

„Die Abteilung I ist…naja, oben.“

„Oben?“

„Im Himmel, Frank. Sie ist im Himmel.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe das gerade in einem Rutsch runtergeschrieben, keine Ahnung ob es was taugt, aber es musste raus. Jetzt bin ich traurig und mache mir einen Tee mit Rum just because. Cheers


End file.
